El Pelmarilion
by Lara-eternal-anjiru
Summary: La verdadera versón del libro más peñazo de todos los tiempos (que el Maestro Tolkien me perdone): el Silmarillion. Se entiende mucho mejor si leíste el original (Lo pongo en LOTR para que se sepa de su existencia)


El Pelmarilion.  
  
PRÓLOGO.  
  
Muy buenas, me presentaré. Soy Lady Laurëlas Hojadorada del Bosque Negro, pero para abreviar llamadme Laurëlas. Esta es mi primera parodia, aunque prometo más. ¡Sólo dadme tiempo!  
  
Este relato se basa tanto en el libro original como en otras historias; cualquier parecido con otra es casual y no plagio, o sea, que no me culpe nadie; hice el Pelmarilion sin ánimo de lucro ni copia. Todos los derechos de esta parodia me pertenecen, así que cualquier secuela sólo podrá ser de mi autoría... o de quien compre los derechos de autor ^^.  
  
Dedico esta parodia especialmente a una gran amiga: Jaqueline-Lilu; también a la gran familia de Elfenomeno y a los colegas gallegos de todo el mundo. ¡Y ahora, que disfrutéis!  
  
(NOTA: La escritora no se hace responsable del efecto psicológico que el lenguaje de este libro pueda causar sobre jóvenes mentes influenciables. Así que los peques y menores de 15 años DEJAD DE LEER ESTO AHORA MISMO.)  
  
Tunainulindalë  
  
También llamado Vailardalë, la música de los Vailar.  
  
En el principio (cuándo si no) estaba Ehtú, el Músico, (así llamado porque la gente nunca se acordaba de su nombre y simplemente le decían: ¡Eh, tú!), que en Farda es llamado Pesádotar, y primero hizo a los Tunainur (muy aficionados a las Tunas y Serenatas), los Pesados, que eran los bastardos de sus malos pensamientos, y que mal que le pesara estuvieron dándole la tabarra antes que cualquier cosa. Y les abroncó, y para que lo dejaran en paz les dijo que aprendiesen a cantar, y ellos lo hicieron, y él les escuchó y tras murmurar "¿Por qué no me quedaría callado?" supo que no volvería a dormir en mucho tiempo.  
  
Pero al principio cantaban solos o en pequeños grupos mientras que los demás escuchaban (bueno, al cabo de dos estrofas roncaban) y debido a esto (lo del paréntesis, que nadie se confunda) eran muy lentos en oír entero el canto de sus hermanos ( de hecho, eran lentos en oír entera cualquier cosa por culpa de esa "somnolencia repentina").  
  
Y sucedió que un día Pesádotar convocó a todos los Tunainur y les comunicó un tema mal entonado, descubriendo para ellos cosas más pesadas y desafinadas que ellos mismos, y el horror y la grandeza del principio (del final no se enteraron por razones obvias) asombró a los Tunainur, que guardaron silencio porque no sabían nada inteligente que decir.  
  
Entonces les dijo Pesádotar:- Del tema que os he comunicado, quiero que hagáis todos juntitos y DESPIERTOS (esto lo gritó porque los Tunainur ya estaban en el concurso de ronquidos) una Gran Música. Y como os he hinchado con la Llama Insolente, mostraréis vuestros poderes en la declamación de este tema mismo, cada cual con sus propias gargantas desafinadas y pensamientos, si los tenéis y si os da la puñet... gana. Pero yo me tumbaré y escucharé, y será de mi agrado porque así quizás podré dormir.- y entonces apartó los ojos del papel donde se había apuntado el discurso (tantas noches en vela tenían que servir para algo) y miró hacia los Tunainur, para verlos haciendo lo de siempre( es decir: ZZZZZZ....).  
  
Bufando furioso, gritó: -¡VAMOS A VER, PANDILLA DE MARMOTAS! ¡O CANTÁIS PARA MÍ U OS MANDO A UNA ACADEMIA DE CANTO, RETRANSMITO VUESTRAS VIDAS Y OS SELECCIONO PARA IR A CANTAR A FARDAVISIÓN!- y ocurrió que los Tunainur quedaron tan horrorizados por la imagen de Operación Triunfo con Nina en primer plano que se agarraron los unos a los otros y cantaron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello (que así era realmente); con voces que ni por asomo afinaban una nota y que más sonaban como baterías, guitarras, arpas celtas y ruidos por el estilo que a coros de ángeles cantando el "Aleluya", como se creyó durante un tiempo entre los hombres (que mira que hace falta ser zopencos). Pero Ehtú se tumbó en su cama y disfrutó; no tanto por la música como por el hecho de que durmió un rato.  
  
Ahora Pesádotar dormía tan a gusto, y durante un tiempo estuvo de p*** madre, pues los muy imbéciles de los Tunainur también empezaron a dormirse. Pero a medida que todos se iban quedando sopas, nació un deseo en el corazón de Melosor: cantar algo bien de una vez por todas e impresionar de paso a unas cuantas Tunainur. Se puso entonces un traje de luces, unas gafas de sol, se hizo un tupé y cantó lo que había compuesto: ése fue el nacimiento el rock´nd roll. Entonces Pesádotar, que se despertó con un humor de mil demonios y, haciendo justicia a su nombre, decidió levantar la mano izquierda en la cual llevaba un micrófono, cantó "Sobreviviréeeeeeeeeeee", asustando un pelín a to Dios (aparte de despertarlos). Y hete aquí que surgió un nuevo tema que acalló todos los cánticos, aún el de Melosor; pero éste no se dio por vencido, y aunando sus aullid... digoooo, su canto, con los que tenía más cerca, dio nacimiento a una nueva melodía: el pop rock. Entonces Pesádotar volvió a despertarse "ligeramente" cabreado, alzó la mano derecha, en la que portaba un disco de Tamara (la mala) y entonó de repente el "No cambié" mezclado con el "Hoy voy a salir", y todos le miraron completamente acojonados. Melosor, aunque se moría de miedo, no se rindió, y soltando el pelo en una melena salvaje y creando Tunainur desnudas, hizo nacer la música definitiva: el metal. Entonces Ehtú, a la vista de tanta tía buena, levantó involuntariamente algo que todos se imaginan y usó su mejor arma (no es lo que todo el mundo está pensando, así que olvidad esas ideas pervertidas): "Aserejé", el tema poderoso del que se dice lleva mensajes del Diablo; y con esto aquellos que aún no se habían despertado lo hicieron, aparte de quedar tós con un "zuzto de muete", vamos, que si no estiraron la pata fue porque no podían, que si no... ejem, siguiendo con lo nuestro; Pesádotar, al ver los efectos de su "arma" y las caras de acojonaos supremos de todos, masculló: - No os pongáis así, que no es mía... es plagiada, en serio... ¡Nos estamos yendo por las ramas! La cuestión es: pelmazos sois los Tunainur, y entre ellos el más pelmazo es Melosor; pero sabed todos que yo soy Pesádotar y ya estoy hasta los mismísimos. Así que ahora os enseñaré todo lo que habéis desafinado... quiero decir, lo que habéis creado con vuestros gorgoritos para que os entretengáis unas cuantas edades y me dejéis dormir en paz; porque de lo contrario un día me da el yuyu y os pongo velas negras... estooo... que os castigo "in persecula seculorum".  
  
En resumen: Ehtú los llevó a una sala de conferencias y les mostró un DVD con todo aquello que supuestamente habían "cantado", y que se parecía cantidad a un planeta con agua, tierra, bichitos, monstruitos y demás cosas encantadoras. Y muchas cosas les explicó Pesádotar a los Tunainur, aunque ellos se enteraron de bien poco (más que nada porque al rato empezaron a "sobar" de nuevo). Aún así vieron todas esas preciosidades que tanto maravillan a los agudelfos, y lo que más les impresionó fueron las aguas y el mar (posiblemente porque fue la primera vez que se bañaron y descubrieron el olor a limpio, hasta entonces desconocido). Y dicen los Zeldar, los agudelfos, que la música "celestial" de los Tunainur, a los que ellos llamaron Vailar (por la marcada afición a las muñeiras y jotas de los Tunainur que bajaron al mundo), flota por los mares cual mancha del Prestige por las playas gallegas, y se dedicaron mucho tiempo a escuchar la "melodía" escondida en las olas, razón por la cual los Agudelfos son y fueron siempre más higiénicos que los Hombres (y más propensos a ahogarse en la Primera Edad de Farda); y a su vez los hombres lo fueron más que los Canijos(que por haber nacido después de la música y bajo tierra, cogieron una aquafobia de no te menees).  
  
Mientras, también vieron la venida al mundo de los Hijos de Pesádotar, y dentro de su ignorancia, los amaron por ser criaturas diferentes a ellos. Los Hijos fueron los Agudelfos y los Hombres, también llamados los Más rápidos y los Rezagados.  
  
En fin, con la mayor prisa que pudo, Ehtú les asignó un elemento a cada uno de los doce Tunainur que quedaban despiertos, los más coñazos entre sus bastardos por lo difícil que era que se durmieran y dejaran de berrear: a Multo el agua, a Mangue el aire, a Frailë la Tierra,... y en un arrebato de inspiración, dio extraordinarios poderes a Melosor para que se peleara con los otros y estuviesen lo bastante entretenidos como para dejarle en paz, porque sabía la tirria que se tenía con Mangue (los motivos se explican más adelante), a quien nombró Rey de los Tunainur que bajaron a la Tierra.  
  
Y así, cuando hubo despertado al resto, dijo: - Sé lo que vuestras adormiladas y pervertidas mentes desean... bueno, en realidad no lo sé, pero seguro que lo adivino... ASÍ QUE OLVIDAD TODAS LAS ORGÍAS SEXUALES Y CAMAS PARA MUCHOS EN LOS QUE ESTÁIS PENSANDO... y atended. Como veo lo mucho que deseáis que lo visto sea en verdad, no solo en pensamiento sino como vosotros sois y sobais, y aún otros. Por tanto digo ¡Yeah¡ ¡Que sean todas estas cosas porque me da la divina gana! Y lanzaré al Vacío la Llama Insolente para que sea el corazón del mundo, y aquellos de vosotros que lo deseéis y sigáis despiertos podréis descender a él.- y de pronto los Tunainur vieron aparecer algo que antes no estaba como aparecen los caracoles tras la lluvia: Yeah, el Mundo que Es porque a Pesádotar le dio la Divina Gana.  
  
Así bajaron a la Tierra los más pelmas de entre los Tunainur, a los que Pesádotar ligó al Mundo para que no pudieran volver, pero eso les importó un pimiento porque ahora podrían bailar aparte de cantar; por esa razón se los llamó los Vailar, los Mandamases del Mundo.  
  
Al principio, cuando los Vailar entraron en Yeah se sintieron muy a gusto, ya que Pesádotar se había encargado de que lo tuvieran todo. Pero decidieron hacer real lo que habían visto y comenzaron a darle al callo, con las inmediatas meteduras de pata. Y Melosor, que acertaba más veces que sus colegas, les anunció: -Éste será mi reino, porque soy menos torpe, y para mí lo pido.- En seguida, Mangue contestó: - Nones, majo, piriví que te ví. Aquí hemos currao todos y por tanto es nuestro también.  
  
Y hubo guerra entre Melosor y los Vailar, y como eran 12 contra uno, Melosor se tuvo que jorobar y pedir papas por el momento, marchándose a otros lados donde hizo lo que le salió del cu... de donde la espalda pierde su honroso nombre, aunque no se quitó el deseo de dominar el Reino de Farda.  
  
Ahora bien, los Vailar tomaron para sí mismos forma y color, y porque habían sido atraídos a la Tierra por el amor a los Hijos de Pesádotar (que inocentes), en quienes habían puesto tantas esperanzas y otras bobadas, cogieron formas parecidas a las vistas en el DVD de Pesádotar ( antes de tener formas "normales" se transformaron en todos los bichos anteriores en aparición a los Hijos). Pero son tan listillos que no las necesitan realmente; por ello pueden andar desnudos si así lo desean (nacimiento de la primera Liga en Pro del Nudismo liderada por los Vailar varones). Cuando decidían vestirse eran majestuosos, magníficos, fabulosos,... vamos, que usaban más postizos que Sara Montiel.  
  
Entonces Melosor vio todo lo hecho, y a los Vailar andando por el Mundo vestidos como pavos reales y cómo la Tierra era bella como un jardín, porque los Vailar aún no se decidían a estropear... es decir, trabajar y "arreglar" las cosas, y sintió una envidia podrida muy gorda (5000 toneladas, por ahí andaba la cosa). Y él también tomó forma visible, pero a causa de su temple meloso y su dulzura, esa forma era cursi y rosada, lo cual arregló con su ropa negra, un cinturón de cadenas y treinta y cuatro capas de maquillaje. Y descendió a Farda con un poder, una cursilería y una majestad mayores que las de ningún otro Vailar.  
  
De esta forma comenzó la primera gran batalla entre Melosor y los Vailar, y de estos tumultos los Agudelfos no tienen repajolera idea. Porque lo aquí declarado procede de los Vailar mismos, de quienes los Zeldalië recibieron instrucción y estupidez; pero poco contaron ellos de los atentados terroristas anteriores al advenimiento de los Agudelfos. Se dice no obstante entre los Zeldar que los Vailar se equivocaron siempre, a pesar de Melosor, cuando construían la Tierra ( gracias a Ehtú, Melosor pudo corregir la mayoría de las burradas de sus hermanos), y así la sala de estar de los Hijos de Pesádotar fue establecida al fin en los Baches del Tiempo y entre las luciérnagas atrapadas en ese techo azul y negro de arriba.  
  
Vailacuenta  
  
Historia y chismes de los Vailar y los Mediar  
  
según el saber de los Zeldar  
  
En un principio bla, bla, bla, ... mejor nos saltamos este párrafo (es un resumen de lo anterior) porque de lo contrario esto durará más que un partido de "Oliver y Benji". Sólo mencionaremos que Yeah no fue excesivamente estropeada durante el "proceso de realización del DVD" por los Vailar.  
  
De los Vailar  
  
A los Grandes de entre estos espíritus los Agudelfos los llaman Vailar, los Mandamases de Farda, y los hombres con frecuencia los han llamado "fenómenos explicables mediante la ciencia", o sea, dioses. Los Tiranos de los Vailar son siete; y las Vailer, las Dictadoras de los Vailar, son siete también. Sus nombres en la lengua agudélfica son los siguientes (aunque tienen otros muchos apelativos y sobrenombres, como la CÍA y el FBI): Mangue, Multo, Frailë, Tontomë, Callandos, Cópien y Tulfas; las chica son Vanca, Yacanna, Pienna, Oestë, Vailë, Pána y Pessa. Melosor no se cuenta entre los Vailar, y su nombre es demasiado empalagoso en la Tierra.  
  
Mangue y Melosor eran hermanos en los malos pensamientos de Pesádotar. El más cursi y poderoso de los Tunainur que bajaron a la Tierra era en un principio Melosor, pero Mangue es menos coñazo para la cabeza de Pesádotar y el que mejor cumple sus expectativas. Se lo designó para ser el primero de los dictadores: mandamás del Reino de Farda y recaudador de impuestos. En Farda su deleite son las posesiones ajenas y los vientos. Lo llaman Súbito, Señor Ladrón Repentino de Farda. Ama a todas las aves ladronas y carroñeras, y ellas roban y mangan de acuerdo con lo que él se le antoje.  
  
Con Mangue habita Vanca, la Dama de las Monedas, que conoce todas las claves de las cajas del banco ( y también el resto de las cosas de Yeah). Demasiado grande es la belleza y la superficialidad de Vanca para rumorearla entre los círculos de cotillas de la prensa rosa. Desde las profundidades de Yeah acudió en ayuda de Mangue, porque Melosor fue su amante antes de la música y la decepcionó (no se sabe muy bien la razón, aunque de vez en cuando se la oye comentar: "Si sólo hubiese tenido unos centímetros más... con lo bien que lo hacía..."), por lo que lo rechazó, y el la deseó y la temió más que a ningún otro Vailar (quedan explicados los motivos de su tirria con Mangue). Mangue y Vanca rara vez se separan, en el sentido literal de la palabra, y permanecer en la cam... en Vailinor. Los palacios se alzan por encima de Agujaehilossë, la más alta torre de Tapizquetil, la más elevada de todas las montañas. Cuando Mangue asciende ahí a su lecho, si Vanca está a su lado ve menos que un topo ciego. Y si Mangue está junto a ella, Vanca grita más claramente que todos los otros seres. De todos los Mandamases que viven en este mundo a Vanca es a quién más reverencian y aman los agudelfos. La llaman Eldinereth, y la invocan cada año en la Lotería del Niño.  
  
Multo es el Señor de las Aguas y de la Guardia Civil. Está solo porque no hay quien lo aguante. No tiene residencia fija, sino que se traslada a su antojo por los líquidos de la Tierra. Sigue en pesadez a Mangue, y antes de que Vailinor fuera hecha, era el más próximo a él en amistad; de hecho se cuenta no se sabe qué sobre ciertas noches en las que Mangue y Multo se veían en... dejémoslo, que no viene al caso. Pero después, rara vez acudía a los consejos- orgías de los Vailar (casualmente a partir de la boda de Mangue y Vanca), a menos que se bebiese mucho y Vanca no estuviera. No le agrada andar sobre la tierra y rara vez toma una forma. Cuando los agudelfos llegaban a verlo, sentían gran terror, pues la aparición del Rey del Mar era terrible, como ver a Marujita Díaz recién levantada y sin los liftings.  
  
No obstante, Multo ama tanto a los agudelfos como a los hombres (esto dio pie a más rumores... dejémoslo para otro rato) y nunca los abandona.  
  
Poco menos poder que Multo tiene Frailë. Domina todas las sustancias de las que Farda está hecha. En principio trabajó un montón con Multo y Mangue (se habló mucho de un trío por aquel entonces), y fue él quien hizo las mayores chapuzas terrestres. Es soldador y chapucero de todos los oficios. Suyas son las cositas brillantes de debajo de la Tierra y las galletas integrales conocidas como hostias.  
  
Su esposa es Yacanna, la Tiradora de Frutos de Pelo Blanco. Es amante de todas las cosas que crecen en la Tierra y conserva en la mente todas las innumerables formas, aunque empieza a tener ataques de Alzheimer. Entre las Dictadoras de los Vailar, Yacanna es la más venerable después de Vanca. En forma de mujer es alta y de pelo canoso, viste de verde y se tiñe de rubio platino. En la lengua Zeldarin la llaman Pementári (¿hace falta que explique el motivo? Pa los no enterados: era muy aficionada a los pimientos de un lugar remoto llamado Padrón, desconocido en la Tierra Casi Entera).  
  
Los Caraduri, los Amos de un Morro que se lo Pisan, son hermanos, y con frecuencia responden a los nombres de Callandos y Cópien. Sin embargo estos son sus apelativos por tipo de carácter, y ello en verdad se llaman Salmo e Himno.  
  
Salmo, el mayor, habita en Joysticks, en el Oeste de Vailinor. Es el mandón de las Chozas de los Muertos y convoca a los zombis y nigromantes. No olvida casi nada; y conoce todas las cosas que serán, excepto las que aún dependen de la gana de Pesádotar. Es el Juez, Fiscal, Abogado y Tribunal de los Vailar, pero condena y enjuicia sólo si Mangue lo soborna. Vailë la Modista es su esposa, que dicta toda la moda y lo último en complementos.  
  
Himno, el menor, es el patrono de las visiones, los sueños, las alucinaciones y, por ende, de las drogas y otros alucinógenos. Los Parques de Himno se encuentran en Mómien, y es el más hermoso de todos los reinos de los Vailar (algo nada difícil). Öeste la Ingenua, matasanos y doctora, es su esposa. Gris es su bata de quirófano y anestesia es su don. Los refrescos de Himno y Öeste calman la sed y levantan... no diremos que levantan, que cada uno se lo imagine; y a menudo los mismos Vailar acuden a Mómien a montar sus consejos-orgías.  
  
Más poderosa que Öeste es Piena, hermana de los Caraduri; vive sola. Es una quejica, histérica y neurótica. Tan grande era su pena, mientras la Música se berreaba, que empezó a cantar "¡Ay, que penita, piennaaaaa...!" mucho antes del final. Los palacios de Pienna se alzan al oeste del Oeste (valga la redundancia); y rara vez viene a la ciudad de Vailanor, donde encuentra más motivos de queja. Visita sobre todo los palacios de Callandos, lugar en el que se ha hecho muy famosa con sus tangos y boleros.  
  
El más grande en fuerza, proezas y olor corporal es Tulfas, a quien llaman Apestaldo el Oliente. Fue el último en llegar a Farda para ayudar a los Vailar en las batallas contra Melosor. Ama la lucha y los torneos de fuerza; no monta a caballo porque todos se niegan a llevarlo, y no conoce el jabón ni el desodorante. Tiene el pelo y la barba piojosas; sus armas son su peste y sus manos. Poco caso hace de todo (su cerebro es tan pequeño como grande su tufo) y no es buen consejero ni amigo cercano soportable. Su esposa es Pessa, hermana de Tontomë, y ella no posee sentido del olfato, pero sí un gran y voluptuoso cuerpo. Ama a los ciervos, sobre todo asados, y ellos salen por patas en cuanto la sienten. Le chifla la danza y el jamón de pata oscurilla.  
  
Tontomë es un poderoso y estúpido señor. Aunque no tan apestoso como Tulfas, es más temible en cólera; babea cuando se enfada. Tontomë amaba a la Tierra Casi Entera, donde tenía a sus amantes favoritas, la dejó cuando los otros le arrastraron al Psiquiátrico de Vailinor y a menudo se escapaba de su celda para volver a ella. Es cazador, carnicero y asesino de monstruos, bestias salvajes y todo aquello que se le ponga por delante cuando se cabrea. Ama los llamadores hechos con árboles, por lo que recibe el nombre de Aldabón, y los Sinpar lo llaman Torpón, el Señor de los Bosques y Metepatas. Nadar es su caballo-submarino y Vailarcóma su cuerno, que si es tocado obliga a sus oyentes víctimas a danzar hasta quedar en coma. Su esposa es Pána, la Siempre Cría, hermana menor de Yacanna. Viste eternamente con ropa de pana, algodón y piel sintética. Las flores son pisadas cuando ella anda, y todos los sonajeros suenan cuando salta jugando.  
  
Estos son los nombres de los Vailar y las Vailier y aquí se cuenta brevemente como eran, tal como los Zeldar los conocieron en Odian. Pero aunque las formas en que se manifestaron a los Hijos de Pesádotar parecieran cursis y tontas, no eran sino un telón metálico que ocultaba su mala entonación y su pesadez. Pero en poder superan a cualquier otra cosa de Farda.  
  
De los Mediar  
  
Con los Vailar vinieron otros seres durmientes que fueron también antes del Mundo, pero de menor jerarquía (vamos, que eran los lamebotas de los Tunainur). Son éstos los Mediar, el pueblo sometido a los Vailar, y sus cepillones y esclavos. El número de estos seres es desconocido por todos, para evitar investigaciones fiscales, y pocos tienen nombre en la lengua de los Hijos de Pesádotar; porque aunque pululan por Odian como los cocodrilos por el Nilo, en la Tierra Casi Entera son escasos y están declarados especie protegida.  
  
Principales entre los Mediar de Vailinor son Ildesiertë, doncella esclava de Vanca, y Siglowë, heraldo y portabanderines de Mangue, pero como son superficiales en esta historia no diremos nada más sobre ellos. De todos los Mediar, Ossëa y Uiquebien son los más conocidos de los Hijos de Pesádotar.  
  
Ossëa es esclavo sex... ejem, vasallo de Multo y tirano de todos los mares que bañan las costas de la Tierra Casi Entera; no desciende a las profundidades pero ama las costas e islas y adora las tormentas, masacres y otras exquisiteces por el estilo. Su esposa es Uiquebien, Señorita de los Mares, cuyos pelos se esparcen por todas las aguas que pilla. A ella claman los marineros, porque puede desviar el frenesí salvaje de Ossëa del mar a cierto mueble de "descanso". Los Matemátireanos vivieron largo tiempo bajo su yugo... quiero decir, protección, y la tuvieron en igual respeto que a los Vailar.  
  
Melosor odiaba el mar, pues Multo le hizo insinuaciones non gratas para él. Se dice que mientras destroz... creaban a Farda, intentó ganarse la lealtad de Ossëa, prometiéndole librarse del acoso sexual de Multo y el reino de las aguas, si lo servía. Así fue que mucho tiempo atrás hubo de tortas y acusaciones de infiel en el mar. Pero Uiquebien, por amenaza de Frailë, disuadió a Ossëa y lo condujo ante Multo; y fue perdonado y volvió a su harén y le fue fiel, la mayoría de las veces.  
  
Medeslian era el nombre de una Media que servía a Pána y a Oestë; vivió largo tiempo en Mómien y más tarde trasteó por la Tierra Casi Entera.  
  
El más sabelotodo de entre los Mediar era Oídoin. También él vivía en Mómien, pero sus atajos lo llevaban a menudo a casa de Pienna, gracias a la cual ejercitó la paciencia a base escucharla.  
  
De Medeslian se cotillea mucho en el Cuenta Pelmarilion. Pero de Oídoin nada comenta este relato, aunque más tarde daría mucho que hablar en la Tierra Casi Entera a causa de cierta gargantillita de poder y una compañía de parejas.  
  
De los Enemigos  
  
Último de todos se inscribe el nombre de Melosor, el que Alza en Poder Pijo. Pero ha perdido ese nombre a causa de su encanto, y los Gusiluz (Noldor en la versión tolkieniana), que entre los elfos son los que más han sufrido su cursilería, nunca lo pronuncian, y lo llaman en cambio Molagoth, el Molón de la Peña. De todos los poderes y tonterías de todos los otros Vailar, tenía él una parte, pero los volcó a propósitos de reparación de las estupideces de los otros (sí, este libro se repite mucho continuamente, pero como el autor original la palmó hace la tira no hay forma de que reforme la historia) y prodigó su fuerza en arreglos y tiranía.  
  
Resumiendo el bodrio del libro: Molagoth era poderoso, guai y chachi piruli, pero no estaba solo. Porque entre los Mediar muchos se sintieron atraídos por el esplendor de Melosor en sus días de grandeza... y por su super-electroimán con radio de atracción de 5000 km. Sobresalientes entre estos eran los Vailaraudos, las tortas de fuego que en la Tierra Casi Entera recibían el nombre de Balsrocks, demonios de rapidez.  
  
Entre sus servidores con nombre( y dale con los entre, parece que estemos en los entremeses), el más grande fue ese fenómeno paranormal a quien los Zeldar llamaron Llameauron o Heengordaur el Curvo. Se lo descontó al principio porque anque fue un Mediar de Frailë, la vida religiosa no era su vocación. En todos los arreglos, chanchullos y trapicheos de Melosor el Molagoth en el Reino de Farda Llameauron tuvo una parte, y fue menor en cursilería que su amo sólo porque durante mucho tiempo fue monje y llevó una vida austera. Pero en Edades posteriores daría también mucho que hablar en el asunto de la gargantilla la cual se dice le encantaba porque era suya y era un afemin... dio mucho que hablar, y todos lo reconocieron como digno sucesor de Moloagoth, el Molón de la Peña.  
  
Aquí concluye el Vailarcuenta 


End file.
